Operation Quincies, Heroes, & Villains
by Mrs.JaganshiReidofHufflepuff
Summary: When Uryuu falls through a portal he finds himself in a strange town. He's in for one interesting adventure and Storybrooke will never be quite the same. Story better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here's a new story for you. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Once Upon a Time. I don't own this OC or this plot; that honor goes to DarkChosenOne233. I'm just writing it.**

 **Chapter 1: The Mysterious Stranger**

 **Emma's POV**

My phone ringing catches my attention.

I take my phone out of my pocket and answer it "Hello?"

"Emma, it's Dr. Whale." The caller says.

"What can I do for you Dr. Whale?"

"A mysterious young man was found in Storybrooke Wilderness Park. He was unconscious when he was brought in. I don't know who he is, I haven't seen him here before."

"Okay. Thanks Doc, we'll be right over." I say.

"We?"

"David, Mary Margaret, Henry, Killian, and myself."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye Dr. Whale."

I hang up and look at the group "We're going to the hospital."

"Why?" Killian asks.

"A young man was brought in, he was found in Storybrooke Wilderness Park. He's unconscious and Dr. Whale doesn't know who he is. Dr. Whale says he's never seen the young man before. We're going to interview this mysterious man and figure out who he is and where he came from." I reply.

"Let's go talk to this guy." David says.

 **Uryuu's POV**

I wake up and see a woman standing in front of me. There's a group of people standing behind her.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Emma. The people behind me are David, Mary Margaret, Henry, and Killian." She says, pointing to herself and the people behind her.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"In Storybrooke. You're in the hospital, you were found in the park unconscious. Who are you and how did you get here?" Emma asks.

"My name is Uryuu Ishida and believe it or not I fell through a portal. I fell into the portal after fighting a Hollow." I reply.

"What is a Hollow?" David asks.

"Hollows are a race of creatures which are born from Human souls who do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers which devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans." I reply.

"Why do you fight these 'Hollows'?" Killian asks.

"I'm a Quincy. I am a human medium and I have the ability to detect the existence of Hollows. I fight hollows using a bow and arrow." I reply.

"What is the Soul Society?" Someone asks.

I turn my head and see a beautiful young woman standing in the doorway. She has dark skin and long dark hair. She has the most beautiful brown eyes that I've ever seen.

"The Soul Society an afterlife, also called the spirit world. This is also where Shinigami live and where most Souls dwell until they are reincarnated into the Human World. Soul Reapers send the souls of Hollows there." I explain.

"What are Soul Reapers?" David asks.

"Soul Reapers are the guardians of the souls who are going through the circle of transmigration. They purify Hollows who do evil in the World of the living and ensure the safe crossing of souls by giving them a soul burial. Soul Reapers are the opposite of Quinces because we destroy Hollows completely and they destroy the evil part of a Hollow and send the good part to the Soul Society." I explain.

"Where are you from?" Mary Margaret asks.

"I'm from Karakura Town. It's in Japan." I reply.

"Well, you're no there anymore. You're in Maine, which is in the United States." The young woman says.

"I fell through a portal and wound up here. I explained that earlier but you weren't here. Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Victoria Payne, you can call me Vicki." She replies.

A beautiful name for a beautiful young woman.

"Why weren't you here when I woke up?" I ask.

"I was at work. I work at a local diner and just got off work. Emma texted me and told me to come here as soon as I got off work." She replies.

"All right let's get back to the here and now. I'm having a hard time believing your story Mr. Ishida." Emma says.

"It's the truth, I promise you." I say.

"We should give him the benefit of the doubt. Storybrooke isn't a normal town, a lot of unbelievable things happen here." Henry says.

"Henry makes a good point." Mary Margaret says.

"What do you mean when you say that unbelievable things happen here?" I ask.

Henry comes over and shows me a book "It's our turn to tell you something unbelievable."

 **A/N: So how was it? I've never written a crossover before. Next time Uryu learns about Storybrooke. Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's a new chapter for you! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Once Upon a Time. I don't own this OC or this plot; that honor goes to DarkChosenOne233/DarkSapphireQueen233. I'm just writing it.**

 **Chapter 2: The Secret of Storybrooke**

 **Uryu's POV**

"I need to get a hold of my friends and let them know that I'm okay."

"I'll have a nurse bring in a phone." Vicki says.

She leaves the room and returns a few minutes later.

"A nurse is on her way with a phone." She says.

"Thank you." I reply.

She nods her head "You're welcome."

A nurse comes in and comes over to me "Here is the phone you asked for sir."

"Thank you." I say.

She nods and leaves the room. I dial the shop's number and put it on speaker.

" _Hello?" Urahara's voice asks._

" _Urahara, it's me." I say._

" _Uryu! Its good to hear from you!" He exclaims_

" _Is everyone okay?" I ask._

" _Yes. They're all here. Hold on, I'll put the phone an speaker."_

" _We've been worried about you man." Ichigo says._

" _Yeah. Are you okay Uryu?" Orihime asks._

" _Where are you?" Rukia asks._

" _It's good to hear from you." Chad says._

" _I'm sorry for making you all worry. I'm in a hospital, but I'm fine. I'm in a town called Storybrooke, its in a place called Maine. Its somewhere in America." I say._

" _I've never heard of Storybrooke." Urahara says._

" _We've never heard of your town either until Uryu told us." Emma says._

" _Who's that? Who's 'us'?" Ichigo asks._

" _My name is Emma. We're in Uryu's hospital room asking him questions. He came out of nowhere and ended up in the forest outside of town. In the room with us are my friends and family."_

" _I'm Henry."_

" _My name's David."_

" _Hello, I'm Mary Margaret."_

" _I'm Killian."_

" _My name's Vicki."_

" _Thank you for taking care of Uryu." Urahara says._

" _You're welcome. Who are you guys?" Emma asks._

" _We're Uryu's friends. I'm Ichigo."_

" _I'm Rukia."_

" _My name's Orihime."_

" _Call me Chad."_

" _You can call me Urahara, I own the phone Uryu called."_

" _We hate to cut this short, but we need to discuss some things with Uryu." Emma says._

" _I'll call you guys later." I say._

" _Okay, man. Talk to you soon." Ichigo says._

We hang up and I look up at Emma.

"What did you need to talk about?" I ask.

"Storybrooke." Emma replies.

"What about Storybrooke?" I ask.

"I'll let Henry explain." Emma says.

Henry comes to right side of my bed.

"Have you heard of these Fairy Tales: Snow White, Cinderella, and Peter Pan?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Well, what would you say if I told you they were real?"

"I wouldn't believe you."

"You'll have to, they are real."

"How?"

"In an Enchanted Forest, the Evil Queen from Snow White cast a Dark Curse. The curse sends all of the inhabitants to a newly created town in a Land Without Magic, which is Storybrooke. The curse, prophesied by Rumplestiltskin, can be broken in twenty-eight years by Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter, which is Emma. To protect their infant daughter, a magic wardrobe is constructed that brings her to another land just before all of the Enchanted Forest is engulfed in the curse. In a secret deal with the Blue Fairy, Geppetto guarantees his own son, Pinocchio, is one of the two to be saved. Both children end up in the Land Without Magic, which is America. They are placed in the same foster home, but Pinocchio later abandons Emma. In the days after the curse is enacted, the Evil Queen lives as the mayor of Storybrooke and her name is Regina. She is pleased with the other residents' miseries at first. She soon grows bored with her new life. One flaw in creating Storybrooke is it becomes visible to outsiders. Eighteen years later; Regina adopts a baby boy, which is me. When I begin to show signs of a possible illness, she looks for information on my birth parents. She eventually learns that Emma is my birth mother. After deciding to keep me, she drinks a memory potion to forget who Emma is. I get this fairytale book from my teacher as a means to inspire hope. When reading it, I find a photo of Snow White and Prince Charming's infant daughter and I realize that it's Emma. I believed Storybrooke was under the Evil Queen's curse, so I bring Emma to Storybrooke. Emma later stays in town out of concern for my happiness. With her arrival, the curse gradually weakens and time begins to move forward again. After a few days, Emma becomes a sheriff's deputy, and after the sheriff's death, she gets the job. As sheriff, she begins to reunite people who would otherwise be separated due to the curse's effects. The curse grows more feeble to the point Regina's apple tree begins to wither and she consults Mr. Gold for answers. Mr. Gold is Rumpelstiltskin. They are both aware of a certain loophole, namely that if Emma dies, the curse itself will be lifted. This is not something Regina wants, but she desires Emma to get out of the way so I can be hers only. She procures a poisoned apple from the Enchanted Forest and bakes it into an apple turnover just as Emma finally decides it would be best to leave me so Regina can be my mother. I figure this out and stop Emma by eating the apple turnover and I fall into a coma. By chance, she touches the storybook and receives a flood of memories from her short time in the Enchanted Forest. Emma's gets a true love potion to revive me, but Mr. Gold steals it. When I die, Emma says a goodbye with a kiss to my forehead. This causes a trigger of true love's kiss that brings me back to life, but also breaks the curse."

"This is unbelievable." I say.

"Everything you told us is unbelievable, but we believe you." Vicki says.

"Fair enough, I'll believe you. I have some questions though." I say.

"Henry's not done yet, so don't ask any questions until the end." David says.

"Okay, I'll wait." I say.

 **A/N: Chapter 2 is done! In the next chapter Henry continues to tell Uryu about the Dark Curse. Till Next Time!**


End file.
